


Whiskey and Happy Endings

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, sad cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's get married and Cat is getting drunk. Set five years after Kara becomes Supergirl. No happy Supercat ending..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Happy Endings

Kara was getting married. She supposed she should be happy for her newly promoted junior editor. She is trying to be of course, James is a good man. A fine, handsome man who she is sure would make Kara very happy. He would never be deserve her though. She moves her whiskey around in her glass. The office is growing colder. She tosses the whiskey back. She just can't bring herself to leave just yet. Carter is at his fathers and she doesn't really want to be anywhere else. CatCo is her safe haven. It had been five years since Supergirl flew onto the scene, three years since she had been brought into the secret and two years since James and Kara had finally become an item. She had loved Kara for so much longer though. 

The glass leaves her hand and violently smashes against the wall of her office. She never lets herself feel like this. She never lets herself feel this weak. Love is a weakness, only alcohol can cure Kitty. She hears her mothers voice in her head. She drops her head into her hands and let's out a sob. Kara looked so damn happy showing her that damn ring. She lets out a frustrated scream. She was glad there was no one else on the office but then again why would there be at 3AM? 

The tap on the glass startles her and she finds Supergirl stood before her in all her glory. She was beautiful and Cat found herself feeling even more alone. She shook her head and tried to dismiss the girl but she wasn't listening. She rolls her eyes and she walks in.  
"Miss Grant?" She asks as she walks towards Cat. "Are you alright?  
"Supergirl." Cat drawls. "Are you here to clean up the glass, that's more of a Kara job isn't it?"  
"I heard you yell." She ignored Cat's jibe at her and moved closer. "What's happened?"  
"Nothing I need you for." Cat moves across the room and steps over the glass to pour herself a fresh drink.  
"Cat." She gulps back the whiskey at the sound of Kara's voice. "Cat."  
"Yes?" She asks before taking another drink.  
"Cat." Kara sounds pained and Cat shuts her eyes.  
"Kara." She turns round to face her. "Please leave."

Silence surrounds them as she feels Kara move away from her. She doesn't leave though. Cat closes her eyes, hoping when she next opens them Kara won't be there.  
"Talk to me." Kara says softly. "Please."  
"Have you ever considered Kiera, that maybe I don't want to?" Cat snaps, eyes now open and staring at Kara.  
"You need someone to talk to." Kara pushes.  
"That's what I pay my physiatrist an absurd amount of money for." She laughs coldly.  
"Is it Carter?" Kara asks and Cat loses what little patience she had left. She throws her second glass at the wall behind Kara and screams at her to get out. She watches as Kara quickly moves moves forward, grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing her against the wall. Their faces are inches away and Kara looks angry.  
"Talk to me, Catherine." Cat opens her mouth but can't find the words she needs. She excells forward and presses her lips to Kara's and everything is silent once more. 

Time slows for Cat. Kara tastes sweet and Cat believes she could get easily addicted to the soft lips on hers. Kara's arms move from her shoulders to round her waist. Cat hands mov into Kara's beautiful, blonde curls. She feels tears leaving her eyes and she understands why. This will be their first and last kiss. She pushes Kara away from her and sees matching tears in the beautiful girls eyes.  
"Kara." She swallows. "You need to go, James will probably wonder where you are."  
"Cat." Her voice sounds so small. "Cat."  
"We can't." Her voice breaks." "Kara, we can't."  
"Don't do this, don't kiss me like that and then tell me to leave." Kara whispers, her eyes downcast.  
"Go and find your happy ending with James and be happy." Cat refuses to look at her, focussing instead on her nails.  
"What if you are my happy ending?" Kara moves forward and Cat clenches her eyes shut.  
"I'm not." She states firmly. "I cannot be what you need or want."  
"How can you say that?" Kara is crying harder and Cat's heart is breaking in two. "How can you tell me what I want or need?"  
"You deserve so much better." Cat states coldly. "You deserve a nice man like James and I cannot be what you need but he can."  
"Cat, please." Kara begs. "Don't do this."  
"Goodbye, Kara." Cat turns away and let's the tears flow as she hears Kara leave. 

Cat is alone again and she has no more glasses to break and no more tears to cry. She looks at the clock as it chimes 4AM. She puts her head in her hands and wills herself not to think of Kara. Not to remember her lips or the way she looked at Cat like she was the world. Cat Grant was no ones world. No ones happy ending. She was just alone.


End file.
